Information storage capacities (e.g., disk capacities) are increasing rapidly and it is becoming possible to add large capacity disk storage to several portable devices such as the iPod™ music player or any of several personal digital assistant (PDA) form factor devices. The power consumption of disk drives has also been reduced to the point that the disks may be powered by batteries that are part of the portable devices themselves. For devices where energy is a more critical resource, it is also possible to have disk storage present in a piggy back manner, where the disk is accessible only when the portable device is connected to another device that supplies power to the portable device, for example through a USB (universal serial bus) connection. This trend has made it possible for a user to store, in a portable storage device (PSD), a processing session begun in a first host computer and to resume the session in a second host computer. However, when the first and second host computers operate according to different industry standard architectures (e.g., IBM personal computer and Apple MacIntosh™, a user may encounter difficulty or find it impossible to resume a suspended session in the second host computer. Therefore, there is a need for a solution to this shortcoming.